


Rose Editorial

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Niall doesn't remember Harry, but Harry does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall starts working in a new editorial where he finds lost memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Editorial

"Welcome to your new job" the secretary said, Niall was starting his new job in another editorial, Rose editorial.

He worked in his dad's editorial but for some reasons with the employees he has to move jobs, it was his choice, he didn't want to rely on his dad and working in an editorial is his dream.

But the problem is that he worked in historical novels, he loved those but now...

"Welcome to the romance group!" He got inside, he was going to greet everyone when he saw everyone completely dead, literally.

Their eyes had bags and there were papers everywhere, everything was a disaster. He turned to look at the secretary "Are they okay?" She nodded "yeah, this happens when the deadline is near, well, we will see you tomorrow, take this so you can get inside".

Niall thanked her and turned towards his apartment, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

***

When he got into the hall were his team was he couldn't believe it. The room was clean and it had a flower scent, it was a girlie room and they were all clean and talking normally.

A guy with blue eyes noticed him "hello! You must be Niall!" Niall smiled at him and nodded "yeah, uhm?" "Louis!" Niall nodded again.

The others started to introduce themselves, they were Louis, Zayn and Liam and the head chief, which Niall thinks he knows him from somewhere. 

The guy had curly hair and dressed all in black, he reached Niall "I'm Harry" and he returned to his desk.

Niall stared at him, he had seen that face before, but where?

So he started the work, it was not what he expected it to be, it was harder, romance is harder than historical novels. 

But he still loved it, he liked to meet the authors and talk to them and give ideas to them but, he had a problem.

Deadlines.

The authors didn't like to feel pressured so they almost never met them and that got Niall in trouble, he didn't know what to do but he still managed.

So for 3 weeks everything was lovely with all the team until the forth week were everything was a disaster because deadlines were near.

***

He didn't eat in days, he was just drinking water and junk food and editing the papers and he barely slept, it was just so much.

Niall was splashing water in his face, a quick break so he could wake up properly. He had his face in his hands when he heard the door open.

He turned around and saw Harry leaning against the sink looking at him, he furrowed his eyebrows "are you okay?" Niall nodded and took some towels to clean his face "yeah, 'm okay" 

"I'll take you home tonight" oh yeah, forgot to say, Harry is his neighbor, Niall tries to avoid him the most possible since when he sees him he either got a glare or his watching his every move so yeah, Niall avoids that.

"No, I'm okay, it doesn't matter" Niall said trying to get out. Of the room, Harry shook his head "Why are you so stubborn? I have a car! I can take you, we are going the same way" Niall doesn't know why he wouldn't feel safe in a car with Harry.

Niall just turned and left the bathroom, he started feeling dizzy, he started seeing blurry and the last thing he saw was Harry carrying him.

He woke up in a bed, which wasn't his, he suddenly screamed and he turned to look at the door where Harry was now standing with a look of panic on his face.

"What's wrong? How are you feeling?" He said walking up to Niall, "Why am I here?! What happened"

Harry sighed "you fainted, have you been eating well?" Niall blushed and looked down "y-yeah, I have" Harry took his face and made him look at his eyes, Niall had never noticed how green they were "No you haven't! Why haven't you been eating?" Niall protested "I have!" Harry nodded "okay, let's go to your apartment"

They walked down the hall and Niall opened it, Harry walked in and went to his fridge, his eyes widened, "Niall what the hell? You've been eating frozen food? And junk food?!" Niall shrugged "Don't know how to cook, it's okay though" Harry walked towards Niall and lowered a bit since Niall was smaller “No, you are going to have dinner in my place from now on” Niall started to protest, that no, he didn’t want to go, he even said he didn’t want to see his face when he sees him all day every day but Harry didn’t hear any of his reasons and just went to his apartment.

Niall stared at him entering his place and Niall sighed in relief and went inside, he took his shirt and pants off and went to sit on the living room when he saw Harry entering again, he raised and eye brow “Well I was just going to get some food but of you want to do other things I don’t mind” he said with a smirk, Niall’s eyes widened and immediately went to his room to get his pajama.

“I didn’t think you were going to come back” Harry started cooking while Niall was watching him “Yeah well, I’m not going to leave the guy that has our most important author to die” and Niall sighed, why did he think this maybe could be about him?

Suddenly the bell rang, Niall looked at the door questioningly, he didn’t invite anybody? Harry rolled his eyes at Niall and went to open the door, when he opened it a girl was smiling brightly, Harry crunched his eyebrows and closed the door.

Niall suddenly remembered! Amy! But Harry had closed the door “What the hell? Why did you close it in her face!” Harry shrugged “Didn’t know her and you seemed as you didn’t invite anyone, Niall looked at him in disbelief and went to open the door “Niall!” she said hugging him, Niall smiled “Hey Amy! Sorry I forgot you were coming” she shook her face and looked for the guy who closed the door in her face “Is that your boyfriend?” Niall blushed and shook his head “NO! no, no, he, he is my boss?” but it came more like a question, she shrugged and sat down.

They all sat down in the living room, an awkward silence filled the room, Harry was eying Amy, he was glaring at her “Sorry but you have to go” Niall looked at Harry “What?! you don’t say who can stay here! I invited her!” Harry shook his head “You blacked out for 4 hours, you have to eat and rest so, if you could be so kind to go” even though he didn’t say it kindly.

Amy stood up “No Niall! It’s okay, you have to rest! I’m happy you have someone to take care of you!!” and with that she said her goodbye’s and told Niall she would see him later. 

“Well, now that she is gone, eat and then go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow” Niall just looked at him and nodded, what else could he do? 

In the morning when he got into his kitchen to get some juice and go to work, he saw Harry sitting down, eating some eggs and reading some texts form his phone “What the hell?! Why are you here?!” Harry looked at him “Made breakfast, eat” Niall sat and looked at Harry, was he even real?

So that is how it went, Harry making him breakfast and dinner every day and both of them eating together, sometimes in Niall’s place and sometimes in Harry’s.

Finally the book was done, it was one of the most difficult authors Niall had ever dealt with, but it was finally done, no more meetings with her and trying to get her to make the changes he told her to do, finally a weekend he could enjoy.

Harry was standing outside the elevator, Niall was walking towards that direction and sighed, he really needs to stop seeing Harry everywhere. Harry turned to look at him and returned looking at the elevator “Congrats on getting her to publish the book” they both got into the elevator “Yeah, it was hard but finally I can sleep forever” Harry looked at him and cukled a bit, Niall’s eyes widened and looked away, he made Harry smile, just a little but it was something.

Niall got off and Harry looked at him “Why are you getting off?” Niall looked at him “Bathroom?” and Harry nodded but the elevator had already closed. He got into one of the stalls and saw some people coming inside.

‘You heard the new guy got the book published? The one form McCall?” “He did it? I never thought he could! It’s impossible to agree with her!” “Yeah but I have a theory, see how he is the son of Mr. Horan? From Horan’s? maybe they got her to publish it because of that” “That’s not fair! Having everything easy for you!” 

Niall had had enough so he got out of the stall, the others looked at him and their eyes widened, Niall pretended that it didn’t affect him but he was burning inside.

He got out of the building and started walking, it was snowing but he didn’t care, he needed to get out of there before he burst. 

Niall leaned against the bridge, it had always been like that, in his father’s company some people said the same, that because he was son of the boss he didn’t need to do anything, and it wasn’t true, everything was the result of so many nights working with the authors trying to get everything right. 

It wasn’t fair, he wished he wasn’t Mr. Horan’s son, it would be easy and people would actually see him for what he does and not for his father.

He saw a car pull over near him “Niall? I’ve been looking for you ! I was waiting and you never came!” Niall looked at harry and turned again, he didn’t need more people in his life. That is why he liked to be alone, so he didn’t need to have trust issues with people.

He felt a coat being place in his shoulders, he turned to look at Harry, “You look cold” and Niall nodded and mumbled a thanks, they stayed in silence for a minute “What happened? You were happy when you got to the bathroom, did someone tell you something?” and Harry was clenching his fists, Niall shrugged “Do you think I got the author to publish because of my father?” he asked in a little voice, Harry looked at him “Did somebody tell you that?” Niall turned to look at him “Answer me Harry” 

Harry sighed “At first I thought you got the job because of your dad, and everyone wanted to talk to you because you are Mr. Horan’s son so they could get a recommendation. I didn’t want that. But then I saw you and how you were working nonstop with her and you even went through the trouble of not eating, so no, I don’t think your father had to do anything with this, I believe you are talented, more than what you give yourself credit of” 

Niall looked at him and smiled “Thank you” and turned again, he felt Harry’s hand in his shoulder “Is that why you changed editorials? To not be with your father?” Niall sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I mean, everyone thought I had the job because of him and that I did nothing, I wanted to start from the bottom again, without my father being there so I could prove that I can do something, but then the author was so hard to deal and I thought that I was nothing without my dad but then she signed the contract and well, now I feel a bit better”

Silence, nothing was heard, just their heavy breathings form the cold air and the cars passing by. Harry turned Niall around “C’mon, let’s go home”

***

The office was at it’s colorful expression again, last week was deadline week so everything was messes up and even smelled horribly but now everything was pink and normal again, Niall was glad, now he only had to talk to the author to clear some points of the contract, nothing mayor.

Everybody greeted him and Louis came up to him “So, we are doing a party at the bar, well, it’s not a party it’s more just drink and drink until you can’t stand but anyway, want to come?” Niall saw Harry shaking his head at him to not do it, so Niall smirked “Sure, what time?”

It was a very nice bar, really, it had exclusive tables and all of that and Niall knew he couldn’t get drunk or he would pas out after 3 drinks, he was a lightweight.

“Don’t drink I don’t want to carry you home drunk again” he heard Harry whisper, Niall looked at him strangely because he is sure he hasn’t been drunk in a while, he knows when to drink.

But as all promises that meant to be broken, Niall broke that one and now he is drunk out of his mind and he can’t even walk straight, he remembers dancing with Liam but nothing much really until Harry carried him and took his to his car. 

Niall was giggling “You have cuurrlsss, it’s so weird” Harry sighed and took his hand off “You are so weird Harryyyy” Niall said again pushing his legs towards Harry “Let’s have sex! Right now!” Niall started to fumble with Harry’s zipper until Harry took his hand off.

“Niall, keep your hands to yourself” Niall pouted “But whyyy you are hot! Let’s have seeex” Niall whined, Harry rolled his eyes and carried Niall inside, Niall hugged him like a Koala and didn’t let him go “Niall, I need to get some medicine” Niall shook his head ”Noooo don’t need any, stay here” and he immediately went to sleep.

Niall woke up with a hangover, a really bad one, he started groaning and saw Harry appear on his bed, he screamed and rolled off the bed “Oh God, tell me we didn’t have sex!” Harry looked at him with tired eyes “No stupid, although you begged, we didn’t” Niall sighed in relief but was also embarrassed. Harry gave him some medication and he went for breakfast.

They were both eating when Niall looked at Harry “Yesterday, when, when we got to the bar, you-you said you didn’t want to carry me drunk again? When have I ever been drunk in front of you?” Niall asked chewing on his finger, maybe that would give him the answer of why he looks so familiar.

Harry stared at him and sighed, when he was about to answer the bell rang, Niall sighed, guess he won’t get that answer today.

It was windy outside, it reminded Niall of his graduation, and all of the graduations in his school, it was always around this season and it was always windy.

Harry was standing besides his car, leaning casually when the wind started to blow again, his curls were moving to the side and Harry was squinting his eyes so dust wouldn’t get into his eyes.

It was in that moment when it clicked, everything clicked.

He remembered the graduation from the ones in his upper level, he remembers Harry, Harry with is cold attitude and his love for books, he remembers Harry in that moment of the graduations, his hair everywhere, and the wind making him shiver.

Harry looked at Niall and crunched his eyebrows, Niall was wide eyed “Why, why didn’t you tell me?” Harry looked lost for a second until realization hit him “Oh, I thought you would remember me, I was quite mad when you didn’t” Niall looked at Harry and blushed. Harry smirked

“Thought you would remember who you stalked for 2 years” and Niall looked down, he refused to look at Harry. It was true, he remembers going every day to the library just to stare at him, he would even stay longer after school to just look at him, he remembers he read all the books that Harry checked out form the library, he remembers.

Harry walked closer to Niall, his smirk never disappearing “Well, if you want something to remember, do you remember this?” Harry said taking a bookmark out, Niall took it and of course he still has it “I remember you giving it to me the last day of school, it was cute may I add, and the signing is quite something” Niall blushed again, he couldn’t stop it, the god Damn bookmark said “I love you Harry –N” so yeah, Niall was burning.

“Why did you keep this?” Niall asked, Harry’s smirk was less of a smirk and more of a smile, “I loved you and you left all of a sudden, it was the only thing I had from you” 

“But, why? I don’t get it, and why didn’t you tell me something earlier?” Harry shrugged “Wanted you to remember me, I’m pretty sure you still love me” Harry said getting closer to Niall. “But when I saw your surname I thought you were someone else, did your parents divorce or something?”

Niall’s eyes widened, he didn’t use his real surname so when he checked out the books Harry had it didn’t look so stalkerish “Oh, well, you see, Horan is my real surname…” Harry’s eyes widened “I didn’t even know your surname?! Oh for fuck sake Niall! I didn’t know the full name of the person I was with?! I can’t believe you!” 

Niall sighed and looked at Harry, but he didn’t look mad, he looked happy, he had a small smile in his lips and Niall smiled too “Well, don’t make yourself illusions, I don’t love you anymore” Niall lied, of course he loved him, always has, it was his first real love and first relationship, Niall started waking away when Harry grabbed him “I’m pretty sure you still love me”

Clothes were everywhere, the light was off and Harry was on top of Niall, the only noises that could be heard were moans from both of them, their heavy breathings mixed with each other and the wind against the window.

“You know, you could have told me earlier all of this and we could have done this form the beginning” Niall said laying on his stomach, Harry was over him tracing circles in his chest “Aw babe, didn’t know you were a sex addict” and Niall hit him in the head, and yes, Niall still loves him

“Oh my God, look! Harry is looking this way!” Girls were waving their hands, twirling their hair, trying to look pretty for Harry even though harry was no where near to seeing them, he was seeing the blond guy, Niall, laughing with his friends. Niall turned and saw Harry looking at him, he blushed and stumbled and almost fell, his friends helped him and laughed with him at his clumsiness, but Niall looked at Harry cracking a smile and eventually a laugh, a laugh that he would always cherish.


End file.
